


Door 72112

by shetlandowl



Series: Stony Bingo Card 2017 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Additional warning to say Tony is underage and prostituted to ALIENS, Alternate Universe - Monsters Inc. Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Do four fingers count as fisting?, Dubious Consent, FROM ALIENS, Forced Prostitution, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Workplace Behavior, Inappropriate use of sex as drugs, It makes sense you guys, KIDNAPPED BY ALIEN STEVE FOR SEX AND DRUGS AND MONEY, Kidnapping, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Probably let's face it, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS PAY ATTENTION TO THAT TAG AND WARNING, Somnophilia, Steve is an alien remember?, Tony is a student at MIT and underage (16), Underage Prostitution, because non-con/dub-con isn't bad enough, can i say dubious consent again? rape/non-con elements again?, except instead of screams or laughter of babies its hormones, except there's no happy ending? it's more of an ambiguous ending, except um ... worse, he's 16, it's actually not that bad, oh also:, okay like can i call them lizard people or is that speciesist, please don't read this if that triggers you - Tony is asleep and cannot give consent, you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetlandowl/pseuds/shetlandowl
Summary: NSFW Monsters Inc. AU where Steve is employed to enter the world of humans and collect highly desirable hormones and naturally produced chemicals that fetch a handsome price among his people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To borrow Sparrow's words: this is not standard shetlandowl fic fare. It was meant to be longer, but I hope y'all get the idea here. I hope my readers don't run screaming and shun me forever for um, this, but hey, if you like it, I guess I can continue it. WHO KNOWS. We'll see. It can only get less rapey from here, right?? (Wrong.)
> 
> Thanks Sparrow for cheereading!! <3 It didn't quite get as dark as I first intended (mainly because I cut it short), so maybe that's a sign that our mojos are returning to their natural balance again =D  
> ETA: Unbetad, all mistakes are mine! I didn't even read it over, so it might be a minefield. 
> 
> For the "free space" square on my Stony bingo card.

The door handle gave way easily under his touch and the door swung inwards. No pets, no roommates, no partners: an ideal door. Steve made a mental note to thank Sam for his great work; they’d been an unstoppable team this past month, and with a little luck, they would finish at the top of the board this time, collect their bonuses, and wipe the smug looks off Natasha and Clint’s faces once and for all. 

Steve slipped into the room and let the door click shut behind him. With quiet, confident steps, he picked his way across the room, neatly avoiding the cramped desk stacked three, four feet high with textbooks and binders, and tip-toeing past the landslide of stinky laundry, _gentlemen’s_ magazines, and shoes that littered what once was a floor. 

There was no clear space on the floor for him when he finally made it to the young man’s bed, but Steve balanced carefully on a pair of moist flip flops, a large, scrunched-up towel, and a pair of stained boxers as he reviewed his target. 

Tony: sixteen, single, father-issues, chronic masturbator. 

Bundled up as he was, Steve couldn’t see much of Tony besides the thick, dark brown hair, and a small glimpse of his face where he had stuck his nose out from between the blankets to breathe. How similar they were to their targets, Steve mused to himself as he concentrated his efforts into warming up the space around them. While he waited, he tore open a fresh pack of protective gloves and rolled them down over his hands with care. If he played it right, this one would be a walk in the park. 

It was a small room, and soon, Steve observed the results of his focused attention. Slowly, inch for inch, Tony started to squirm in his blanket cocoon. First, he freed a leg and swung it on top of the blankets; next, one arm. By the time Tony had belly-flopped on top of his covers in a loose-limbed sprawl, panting softly in the sudden heat and humidity of the room, half of Steve’s work was done for him. 

“I never thought I’d meet a guy like you, Tony,” Steve murmured softly, only loud enough for Tony’s ears to register his words, but not so loud that the young man startled awake. “But I always wanted it to be like this.”

In his sleep, Tony’s lips curled up in a smile, and with the unhurried indulgence of a far-off dream, he rocked his hips and rubbed his soft cock against the covers of his bed. Steve watched on with a satisfied smirk as Tony's cock filled and hardened; quick work for someone so young. He knelt beside the bed, then coaxed Tony’s legs farther apart with a gentle, sweeping touch up Tony’s inner thigh. In his new position almost entirely on his belly, it was no effort on Steve’s part to bring both hands up to frame Tony’s firm, round ass, and knead them just hard enough to squeeze and separate for his inspection. 

Whoever had done the research on this human had done his or her job well: the target was clearly single. Steve removed one hand briefly to rub his fingers together, activating the lubrication of his right glove and letting it work a little more than usual. Five minutes added in prep, and hopefully that would be enough to get the canister in and the job done. The kid was young, he’d come faster than a speeding bullet. If his refractory period was just as quick, Steve would most likely had no trouble making up the added time lost to prep. 

With one hand firmly spreading Tony’s cheeks apart, Steve rubbed his warm, lubed middle finger down the seam of his exposed crack. The young, perky flesh was taut and supple under the pressure of his fingers, and by the time Steve’s wet thumb rubbed and teased his perineum through his glove, Tony was already moaning his interest and his pleasure. 

As the young man under his hands started to rub off against the blankets in earnest, the rhythmic grinding of his hips better revealed his balls to Steve’s reach. Without letting go of his ass, Steve shifted his attention down further, first caressing Tony’s balls with his lubed fingertips, until his hips stilled enough and pushed back down to press his drawn-up sac into Steve’s waiting palm. Steve pressed back with just as much interest, rolling Tony's balls in his hands and massaging them with increasing pressure until Tony was practically drooling and panting into his pillows. With years of practice under his belt, Steve urged Tony up a little on his knees--just enough to reveal his fully hard cock as it hang heavy between his thighs, leaking from the tip. 

“I can’t get enough of you, baby,” Steve groaned breathlessly, and slowly, reluctantly, released Tony’s balls. Predictably, Tony whined his discontent, spreading his thighs further apart and arching his back to needfully press back, chasing Steve’s touch. 

It didn’t take Steve long to oblige him again. 

Spreading those ass cheeks again, Steve swept a lazy but insistent circle around Tony’s hole, painting his target wet and warm with the lube from his gloves. Cautiously, he slipped his middle finger in to the first knuckle, and he was met with minimal resistance. Perhaps Steve had misjudged his ass on first inspection; maybe Tony had practiced enough on his own fingers or toys in the past. If he did so regularly, he’d only have made Steve’s jobs easier. 

Steve pushed his middle finger in all the way easily. Again Tony moaned, and again he pushed back into Steve’s touch, only growing more excited and more demanding as Steve felt around inside him, curling and thrusting his finger in turn as he searched for Tony's prostate. 

Eventually, Steve found it, and without hesitation, without mercy, he scrubbed his finger against it, not letting up for a beat to give Tony a chance to recuperate. 

As expected, it worked like a charm. 

Tony keened like a wounded animal, clawing at the bedspread and biting into his pillow with Steve’s every touch, his ass pumping down on Steve’s fingers even as he tried to draw away; Steve brought his dry hand up to the small of Tony’s back, and with a firm pressure stilled Tony’s attempts to pull away long enough to slip in a second finger beside the first. 

The first finger had been easy; two fingers was a tight fit. Though, the way Tony desperately cried for release, he didn’t seem to mind. Steve continued his direct assault now with two fingers, pumping into him and curling his fingers to begin the stretch before he dared to scissor his fingers inside Tony’s body. There was a whimper and a twitch of hesitation in Tony’s eager hips when Steve spread his two fingers wide at his hole, forcing the tight ring of muscle to accommodate the stretch. 

When he pushed in fully with a three fingers, Tony’s body shuddered uncomfortably, shifting his weight with unease, and Steve’s hand at the small of his back had to apply more pressure just to keep him from crawling away. Steve withdrew slowly and rubbed his fingers together again, generating more lube and letting Tony rest before he tried again. Two fingers slipped in easily again, and he thrust slowly, almost in apology for how he had aggravated Tony's hole moments earlier. Clearly, his first assumption had been most accurate. Gradually, Tony warmed to his touch again, relaxing and letting his thighs spread farther apart in invitation, moaning eagerly under Steve’s touch. 

This time when Steve added a third finger, Tony took to the stretch more readily. Steve twisted his three fingers as one, pumping slowly; occasionally, he reached farther and treated Tony to a tender and teasing massage of his prostate, but now his focus was on stretching him for the job. The next time he pulled his fingers out, he did so with his fingers spread wide, until Tony whimpered again at the pain of his three fingers held still at the rim of his hole, spreading him wide open.

In one smooth, practiced move, Steve twisted his hand and let the canister locked and loaded on his forearm swing down into place. The blunt, pointed head of it fell right into his palm, and with his three fingers stretching Tony's hole, he eased the canister in through his fingers, where it gathered some lube off his glove on the way. 

Half of it slid into Tony smoothly, but there was enough resistance where Steve’s fingers hadn’t reached that prevented it from slipping in without force. Tony held his breath but kept his knees spread wide as Steve pushed it in further, until Tony’s thighs quivered and a good six to seven inches of the canister was inside Tony’s body. With a press of his finger, Steve warmed it a few degrees and turned on a soft thrum vibration; young and responsive as he was, Tony’s breath hiccuped with the added sensations, and Steve watched on with satisfaction as Tony’s fingers began digging into the mattress again. As Tony’s soft whimpers and whines turned into murmured pleas and cries for _'more'_ , Steve eased the canister slowly out of his body the scant few inches he needed to leverage and thrust into Tony’s slack body. 

The lazy, instinctive rolls of Tony’s hips quickly began to lose their steady rhythm, and just as his breath was coming in short, desperate pants, Steve forced the canister in all the way and let it lock into Tony’s body as he climaxed, harvesting as much of the boy’s highly prized cocktail of hormones--particularly his serotonin, oxytocin, and prolactin. 

Steve rubbed gentle, soothing circles over the small of Tony’s back, easing him down from the high of his orgasm. When Steve was sure he had all he could get out of him for this round, he disengaged the device and pulled it free to allow Tony’s ass temporary but needed rest. Muddled and cozy as Tony was after his high, he rolled away from Steve as soon as he was released, crawling instinctively under the covers to fall deeper into sleep. 

But Steve wasn’t done with him yet; a young gem like this was good for more than one orgasm. If Steve had his way, Tony would be good for another two, minimum. 

Steve checked his watch and allowed a few seconds to pass so that Tony could get comfortable in his new cocoon. Then, slowly, Steve lifted the covers enough to lean in after him, nuzzling into Tony’s soft hair and up the back of his ear, where, softly, he spoke to him. “Tony?” he murmured under his breath, and with some added concentration, emanated both heat and the faint scent of a crackling log fire, something he had learned was particularly enticing to the repressed but adventurous type. 

“Tony, I’ve missed you,” he whispered then, and Tony turned his head back towards him, his eyelids fluttering open in his sleephaze. 

“Fuck,” Tony mumbled drowsily, and even with sleep clearly glazing over his eyes, he struggled to stare at Steve. “‘m I dreamin’? You so hot, so fuckin’ hot.” 

“You want me, don’t you?” Steve wondered rhetorically, watching Tony like he wanted nothing more than to claim him for himself. “Roll over baby, let me taste you.”

Clumsy with sleep and struggling against his own covers, Tony tried his best to roll onto his back and toss the covers away to reveal his nude body to his dream come true. Steve bussed his cheek in an expression of gratitude even though Tony had fallen back into a deeper sleep, and slowly he slipped down the length of Tony’s body until he faced his half-hard cock. He nosed at the coarse hair at the base of Tony’s cock, exhaling warm air and encouraging him to grow harder, faster. Without moving away from Tony’s crotch, Steve reached around with his still-dry fingers to scoop up some of the lube trickling out of Tony’s stretched ass so that he could cup and massage his balls again, rolling them in his hand leisurely and lifting them so as Tony instinctively spread his thighs again, Steve could reintroduce the canister to his hole. 

There were strict rules against the sharing of hormones in the human world, especially on duty. But Steve knew how to get the job done without opening his mouth. He let his eyes slip shut, and instead let Tony’s soft breaths, grasping fingers, and the twitching, instinctive jerks of his hips guide his movement. Unhurried, and ever so tender, Steve nuzzled up the length of Tony’s cock as it grew thicker and firmer. Tony cried out, and his hips stuttered up helplessly, desperate for friction, and Steve took immediate advantage then to press the blunt head of the canister back against the rim of his hole. This time, it took less force to ease it in, and in return, Tony eagerly squeezed around in, drawing it in deeper to his body. 

Steve exhaled slow and steady around the wet and flushed head of Tony’s cock, sending a shuddering thrill of excitement through Tony’s body. Between the warm and tender sensation at the head of his cock, the rough manhandling of his drawn-up balls, and the deep, steady thrust of the thick canister, it didn’t take Tony long to come again with a choked-off cry and an aggressive thrust of his hips. 

This time, Steve wasn’t as kind. A quick glance down at the display told him his job was 70 percent done. Rather than pulling out and allowing Tony a moment’s rest, Steve reached for the hidden controls and turned off the option for vibrations. In their place, Steve turned up the option for ridges and knobs. So soon after his second orgasm, and with the canister already buried so deep inside his body, Tony gave a strangled cry when he felt the uneven knobs knuckle up inside of him, and his body bowed off the bed. 

With a sudden but effortless heave, Steve braced Tony’s weight with one arm and all but bent Tony's body in half until his knees brushed against his shoulders and his ass, stretched around the full girth of the canister, was up on clear display. Steve leaned back and pulled the canister out far enough that he could angle it just right so that every roll and thrust of the knobbly, bruising device landed directly against Tony’s prostate, milking rather than coaxing Tony’s next orgasm from his body. He wrapped his free hand around Tony’s heavy cock, plump and hard again almost immediately after the second orgasm, and rather than letting it beat wildly with every hard thrust, he jerked Tony off with a rough twist at the head at the end of every stroke. Tony whimpered and cried under him, struggling in vain against the weight of Steve’s body as his impending orgasm drove him wild with lust; Steve forced the canister all the way into his body for a third time, where it lodged and locked in for the final collection as Tony’s climax rocked his body like a barreling train, wrenching a breathless scream from his dry throat. 

“So good for me,” Steve praised him in a whisper, easing the fully loaded canister out of Tony and letting it fall to the mattress. He braced Tony’s legs with care, gently lying them out on his bed and rubbing his sore thighs out, even slipping two lubed fingers around and into his hole to be sure there was no bleeding or tearing to worry about. 

“I’m so proud of you, Tony,” Steve smiled when he saw that his fingers came away without any traces of bleeding, and he pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s sweaty, panting chest. “You’ll sleep so good for me now, won’t you?”

Tony murmured something in the affirmative, drawing his knees together and curling into a content cuddle. Steve eased up on the heat and humidity he was projecting into the room, and soon the Boston winter air seeped in, encouraging Tony to crawl under the covers again for warmth. 

Steve slipped his hand quickly under the blanket to pick up the canister, and with the same care that he entered the room, he slipped out through Tony’s closet door to return to his own world. 

“A hundred percent?” Sam whistled to himself when Steve sat the canister down on the side table. “On all hormones? Man, that’s why you’re in the lead.”

Steve was still trying to peel his lube-coated gloves off when he looked up at the large board overhead, and he couldn’t contain a pleased grin at the sight of his own name climbing the charts well ahead of Natasha. 

“Make note of that door, Sam,” he told his partner then. “He handled like a dream, might as well make him a regular visit.”

“Rogers, you keep harvesting at full capacity, and I will get you door 72112 as often as you like.”

Steve smiled thoughtfully to himself, remembering Tony’s soft cries and grasping fingers. The illicit taste of his sweat. “In that case,” he said, “put him on the schedule for tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve might not be human, but he's no stranger to temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad and written in less than 24 hrs, so please forgive my mistakes. Those of you who responded & voted on Tumblr, thank you! I hope this is in line with what you expected. At least, I'm pretty sure it's in line with my initial promise that 'you'll never feel clean again.'
> 
> Reminder of warning: Tony is underage (16).

Not four months later, Steve took him. 

It wasn’t long before Tony became Steve’s most prized door, a body whose youthful stamina and unresolved sexual needs helped Steve surpass his quota every week. Where most bodies seemed to plateau and tire over time, Tony grew more responsive to Steve’s touch and to his voice. By the third week, Steve had gone as far as to bring a second canister on his regular visits to Tony’s door. 

His hunch paid off spectacularly. Tony had instinctively learned what it meant when the cold Boston night turned warm and humid. His subconscious remembered, and sometimes before Steve even reached his bed, Tony would have tossed his blankets aside and spread his knees in anticipation, his ass turned up to be touched, and his heavy cock leaking against the mattress. 

At first, Steve had taken the cautious, conservative approach of filling the first canister before beginning on the second. The fine needles were too small for human comprehension, and even when they all pushed through into the bloodstream for the harvest, the sensation was either entirely negligible relative to the pleasure of orgasm, or, in many cases, the sting only added to the climactic ecstacy. 

One night, he had taken the chance of slipping one canister over Tony’s hard cock, pumping it over his erection until Tony was fit to burst before introducing the second canister in his ass. Between the tight, velvety core of the canister massaging around his cock, and the thick, knobbed girth working his ass open, Tony’s body had handled like a dream, thriving on the pain of both canisters simultaneously locking in, and unbothered by exhaustion. 

But it wasn’t until the night when Steve sent Sam home early and entered Tony’s room with six canisters that his life fell apart. He had planned to stay with Tony all night, to harvest slowly and see if the impossible was possible. 

Steve used one canister to milk his cock, while he fucked Tony with a second canister, and then a third, for the more lucrative hormones. Despite his initial doubts, Tony filled the three canisters faster than Steve could have hoped. Satisfied enough to let Tony rest, he had laid down beside Tony after that, cramped together on the standard dorm room twin bed. He held Tony’s sweaty, panting body close, and even asleep, Tony turned into Steve’s chest, chasing the unusual warmth of his body. 

This had already gone on too long, and despite his extensive training and veteran experience, Steve was at the end of his self-restraint. While Tony nuzzled and moaned into his neck, Steve draped his heavy arm over Tony’s body to cup the full, round cheeks of his ass in each hand. He rolled them so he lay on his back with Tony snuffling on top of him, and finally free to indulge in his long-standing curiosity, he treated himself to spreading Tony’s ass and kneading the meat of his ass, exploring the different ways he could make Tony’s soft panting hitch in irresistible, moaning sobs. Steve worked his way closer to his hole, inch for inch, until finally all he heard from his pet was hoarse, mumbling encouragement; as Tony instinctively spread his legs the closer Steve got to the crack of his ass, the more encouraged Steve was to reach forward with his slicked up fingers and press two, then three fingers forward to learn what that divine, warm body felt to inhabit. 

On top of him, Tony moaned under his breath from the satisfaction of being filled, and blindly he mouthed and drooled all over Steve’s neck. 

Steve knew better. Raw, unprocessed human hormones were dangerous, the most addictive substance to their species. What was harvested intravenously—the serotonin, the oxytocin, the prolactin—became ingredients for the most powerful and lucrative sources of pain relief in their world. What was collected directly as expelled fluids—or what they sometimes humorously referred to as harvested _from the tap_ —were vital to developing powerful sedatives. 

But of the human fluids that had not been tested for practical use, saliva and sweat topped the list. Despite the risk, and knowing he would lose both his job and his license to harvest if he came back haunted with symptoms, Steve couldn’t resist the temptation. The risk was negligible compared to the overwhelming desire to receive what Tony seemed so desperate to give. He parted his lips as Tony pushed up enough to move past his chin and reach Steve’s mouth, and with lazy, sloppy imprecision, Tony’s lips slotted over Steve’s, spit, tongue, and all. 

Lust surged through Steve like a live wire, wild and uncontrollable. Desperate to taste more of this new drug, Steve fisted Tony’s hair with both hands to hold him firmly in place, devouring his mouth and swallowing his tongue, his moans, and his breath until Tony startled awake from near suffocation to shove and pound at Steve’s chest and arms for freedom. 

Steve had enough sense to let go when those strong, calloused fists pounded at his chest, and he leaned back into the bed to watched Tony stare back at him, panting hard and flushed dark with excitement. But Steve’s attention were focused on this new prize that was his mouth, and he couldn’t tear his eyes from Tony’s kiss-swollen red lips, glistening with the aphrodisiac of his spit. 

“You,” Tony gasped, touching Steve’s face like he just couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Are—you’re real,” he whimpered, and then he couldn’t stop touching Steve, from his broad shoulders to his tapered waist, to his long, thick erection that was unlike anything Tony had ever seen. And the camera was supposed to add ten pounds, so that was saying something. 

“I thought I was going crazy,” he said instead, partly vindicated though he was still mostly confused. Knowing that the gorgeous man who regularly came to him in his dreams and left him sated beyond belief was real did not explain who he was, or why he was there. 

“Your body,” Steve croaked, still desperate for release after his first taste of Tony’s mouth. Tony blinked down at him in confusion, because that hadn’t even been a complete sentence, but Steve had neither time nor patience to explain. He rolled them over again, throwing Tony down to the mattress, face first. 

After taking two canisters back to back, Tony’s body was both slick and stretched for Steve’s cock. Steve mounted him fast and took him hard, pulling Tony’s pliant body back onto his cock with such force that bruises formed across Tony’s hips where Steve's hands held him fast. 

The first time, Steve did not last long. In fact, he barely registered the satisfaction of fully seating his cock in Tony’s body before his orgasm barreled through him like a storm, merciless and consuming. His mind returned in stages, and it wasn’t until some minutes later that he realized he was still fucking into Tony’s body, chasing his second orgasm before he had recovered from the first. 

He spent himself twice more in Tony before pulling out, stretched out beside the young human with a bone-deep exhaustion. Sometime between Steve’s second and third orgasm, Tony had come so hard that he had lost consciousness, and Steve now pulled him into his arms again, cradling him to his side under one arm while he tugged the covers free with the other to pull over them both. 

Hours later, when he stirred awake by the early signs of dawn, Steve made up his mind. He rolled Tony over again, letting the boy lie on his belly while Steve knelt between his spread legs. He had three more canisters to fill before they could go home. 

When he returned at the end of his shift, Steve left the four canisters he was assigned to fill that night. The sleeping human and his additional two canisters, he carried home with him. 

*** 

As the leading harvesting agent in the company, Steve lived an exceptionally nice life. The physical atmosphere would take some adjusting to, and the food might need careful balancing, but Steve had plenty of resources to provide Tony with a good life. 

He deposited the human in his sleeping nest when he first got home, unwrapping him from the blankets he had carried him away in like a birthday gift. The sweat had dried from his skin or been brushed away by the bedsheets while Steve carried him, but Steve couldn’t resist staring at Tony’s naked body with a possessive hunger now that he was first laid out before him. With gentle hands, he squeezed and caressed Tony’s inner thighs, marveling at how easily he reacted and obediently spread his legs. Steve brushed his fingers over the delicate skin of his balls, rolling them tenderly in his hand as he mused over just how something so fragile, and much smaller than Steve’s fist, could be so potent and valuable. 

“Where am I?” Tony had mumbled drowsily when Steve lifted one of Tony’s legs to rest against his shoulder. 

Steve considered his question as he pumped two slick fingers deep into Tony’s body, massaging his prostate and scissoring him open. Tony arched into the touch and keened with pleasure, beautiful and responsive as always. 

It had only been five or six hours since he had filled the sixth canister, but Tony was young enough to recover quickly. Even after the secondary stretch of Steve’s thick fingers, and Steve pulling Tony’s hole open between his thumbs, Tony still winced and mewled in turns of pain and pleasure as Steve sunk deeper and deeper into his body. 

“You’re home,” Steve whispered against his ear once he was buried to the hilt in Tony’s body. He adjusted carefully, rolling his hips experimentally to learn different angles and new ways he could make Tony cry and whimper on his cock. With one leg pinned between their bodies, Tony body was already stretched to the point of pain, but Steve was a quick study, and with every slow, controlled rocking of his hips, Steve found new combinations and tricks to draw delirious, fluttering whimpers of pleasure from Tony’s lips. 

This time, Steve had the advantage of sobriety. Thicker and longer than any of the canisters, Tony struggled at first to accommodate him, and it was only with his superior mass and strength that Steve managed to pin Tony to the mattress and keep him contained as he fucked into Tony in short, purposeful thrusts. With all that he had learned about Tony’s body in the past four months, he easily brought Tony to and from the edge multiple times before he let him taste release, wringing two powerful orgasms from Tony’s body before succumbing to his own. 

***

When Tony woke up in Steve’s sprawling nest that first morning, he opened his eyes to a strange orange world. In place of Earth’s yellow star, this one was warmed by a distant orange star, and a nearer red star. The outward walls of the room were all transparent, and provided Tony with a full view of the peculiar and unexpectedly purple landscape. It looked like a private garden, but there was no green to be seen. The only thing in this world that seemed familiar was the large man sleeping beside him, the man who had come to him in his dreams. Tony shook him awake at once to get an explanation. 

“Am I dreaming?” he had asked first, still daring to hope he was wrong. 

“You’re not dreaming, Tony,” Steve had told him, almost bored with the question. Instead, he had reached down to cup Tony’s half-hard cock, making a mental note of its size. Before he had a chance to stroke Tony to full hardness and see how quickly he could milk his pet first thing in the morning, Tony viciously batted his hand away and shuffled away on the nest. 

“Who do you think you are?” Tony snarled, bundling himself up in the bedsheets. “Do you know who my father is? He makes bombs for a living, and I’m his only son. You better take me back to my dorm, or he’ll make you regret you were ever born.”

“I’d love to see him try,” Steve laughed, but he sat up in bed to face Tony. He kept his distance at first, allowing Tony some semblance of security. “Listen, I know it’s not easy, but I am what your people would call an alien. You’re not in your galaxy anymore,” he explained, speaking slowly so Tony wouldn’t be lost. “I will take care of you. You never have to worry about disappointing your sire or anyone else again. And if you let me, I will make you feel more pleasure than you’ve ever felt before.”

Still hesitant to believe anything of what Steve was telling him, Tony frowned in thought. He remembered his dreams, the ones where Steve came to him night after night, like some angel of sexual deliverance. Curious despite himself to see what Steve might be offering, Tony asked him to prove it. So Steve swept the blankets off his naked body and laid back against the firm cushions in the nest. With his eyes on his pet, Steve closed his fist around his own soft cock, and with the fast and firm grip that always did the trick, he quickly worked himself to a full hardness. 

Tony watched him with a reluctant but undeniable lust in his eyes, but when Steve swept two fingers over the head of his cock to gather the first of the precum and offer it to Tony, he was quick to lean in take Steve’s hand in both of his, bring it to his mouth, and suck the come off of Steve’s fingers. 

His reaction was visible and immediate. A warm glow spread over his skin, first warming his cheeks and the back of his neck, then sweeping across his chest and abdomen. His tense posture under the blankets was forgotten, and his whole body relaxed in a short series of quiet, delighted laughter. He sunk down into the cushions then, pleasantly drowsy from the heady, relaxing effects of Steve’s come. 

“Thought you’d like that,” Steve murmured, and Tony watched him with a hesitant, but amazed wonder. “Our hormones aren’t as effective for you as yours are to us,” he explained, although, since it probably made no sense to Tony at this point, so he tried to simplify it further. “We’ve come to understand our effect on your species is emotional, not physical. In my case, contentment.” 

“So, this is all science?” Tony wondered, enjoying a languid stretch before rolling closer to rub himself against Steve’s body. “I like science.”

Steve grinned down at him, and cupped his face gently before kissing him chastely on the lips. Even without the taste of his tongue or the undeniable effect of his saliva, Steve caught just enough of his aphrodisiac from his smiling lips to feel a physical reaction. 

“What’s that?” Tony whispered in response to Steve’s predatory growl. Steve was practically incoherent as he moved closer, biting hickeys down Tony’s neck and needfully pawing at his pert ass, and Tony’s body responded in kind even as he tried to make sense of the sudden change of events. “Oh—oh, fuck, you—damn, was that just from—”

“Kiss,” Steve groaned against Tony’s collarbone, and when he put Tony on his back, Tony’s legs instinctively fell open to cradle Steve’s body, making the perfect intimate space for him to slide in between his thighs. Steve got his big hand around both their cocks, holding them firmly together as he thrust greedily, moving in a slow, dry slide to take the worst of the edge off. 

“Your spit, it’s—” he tried to say, but he was too far gone to string sentences together. “Drives me crazy.”

Tony moaned in delight at the sudden attention, already close to the edge and hungry for a fuck himself. The thought that his body had such immediate effects on whatever Steve was thrilled him; in this alien world, this was a source of power he sorely lacked otherwise, and it left him heady with excitement over the possibilities. So while Steve tried to get off with quick but painfully dry frottage, Tony sucked down one of his own fingers, coating it with as much spit as he could before reaching down and sweeping his wet finger over Steve’s full bottom lip. 

“Fuck me, if that’s what I’m here for,” he whispered, and watched, spellbound, as Steve’s pupils dilated until his eyes were unrecognizably black, and he could feel Steve’s profuse precum dripping over his own cock trapped in Steve’s fist, and down over his abdomen. 

Keyed up beyond his control, Steve turned Tony over onto his belly, shoving his face down into the cushions and tugging his ass up at a sharp angle that would keep Tony’s legs spread, but his muscles tight around his cock. 

*** 

When Steve called into work later that day to quit, his boss was, predictably, furious. 

In his new-found spare time, Steve reached out to the small but reliable group of seedy contacts he had. He needed to learn the most efficient way to harvest Tony’s hormones, pheromones, and bodily fluids, but also, perhaps most importantly, where to sell it. 

His friends did not disappoint. 

Rumlow provided him with a technical guide for the different uses of black market products. Natasha told him about a club that curated a very exclusive clientele every night when two of their four moons aligned. 

Steve kept it simple: a machine with a collecting canister attached on a piston rod, and an adjustable sleeve that could be fitted over a hard cock or a fist to simultaneously harvest and inject from Tony’s body directly to the wearer. The sleeve cut out any intervening process, and allowed whoever was fucking the human to mainline his hormones directly, making Tony irresistible—and, most importantly, priceless.

*** 

Except, Steve was too impatient to wait for their new equipment to arrive: he wanted to take Tony out into the world at first opportunity. 

They came to an understanding, the two of them. Steve accepted Tony’s few but important boundaries, blood and breath play chief among them, while Tony promised not to let another of Steve’s kind kiss him without Steve’s direct permission. They agreed on six months to start, by Tony’s understanding of time. If all went according to plan, Steve could build an empire in that time. Besides, he knew (perhaps, better than Tony) how quickly even young human pets lost their valued stamina and potency. 

“They don’t all look like me and you,” Steve warned him before they left his home for the first time. “Only a few of us do; that’s why we’re hired to visit your kind by—what did you call it?”

“Big pharm,” Tony answered, fiddling with the sleeves of his new outfit. It was a well-structured, ankle-length single piece of clothing that closed in the back. No matter how Tony twisted and turned in it, he couldn’t understand what it was made of, or even how it worked; it felt warm but weightless, yet remarkably cool to the touch, as if it had been woven from intangible fabrics, like clouds and summer rain. 

He didn’t wear a collar or a lead, but Steve kept his hand on Tony’s hip at all times, keeping him close. It turned out to be all for the better, since Tony was caught staring at anything and everything moving around them. All around him, creatures of vaguely similar shapes went about their business. Nearly all of them were bipedal and humanoid, but some had long, flowing hair over their bodies like dogs would, while others had scales, long claws, and powerful, jutting snouts. 

There weren’t many pets like Tony in the crowd, but he could see some. They were easily identified them by the similar robe, buttoned at the back, but none of them were recognizably human, and they weren’t all off-leash like he was. 

“What the hell...” he started to ask, and Steve followed his line of sight to a massive pet walking beside its equally massive owner, covered in curved, jagged spikes, not unlike prehistoric shark teeth. 

“Those live far from your galaxy,” Steve promised, “in acid baths, their scales bleed. We use it to make a popular candy our young eat when they feel unwell.”

Tony shuddered at the thought, and didn’t dare to ask how they had learned that whatever those poor species were could survive acid baths. Instead, he asked, “Why are there no… humans?”

“Your kind are… fragile, volatile,” Steve said honestly, turning them down a path and leading them through a looming archway into a grey mountainside. “Besides, you are only viable for so long.”

Tony followed him obediently, but he glanced around him with concern, keeping close to Steve as if trusting that Steve wouldn’t let him get hurt. After all, even on a different planet people understood the value of an investment. 

“Where are we going?” he wondered in a hushed voice, peering up at the cavernous ceiling. 

“Registration,” Steve explained simply, and draped an arm around Tony’s waist in an effort to make him feel safe. “Anyone might try to take a prize like you away from me, Tony, and I can’t have that.”

*** 

Even galaxies from home, bureaucracy took an eternity. Once they had turned in their paperwork, Steve took them around to a waiting hall where benches of all shapes and sizes were installed for those waiting their turn. But when Tony first moved to sit, Steve took him by the hips and turned him around so Tony knelt on bench with his hands braced flat against the backrest. 

“Let me have a look at you,” Steve murmured, unfastening the robe from the small of his back and down to his ankles, exposing his ass and spread thighs to the view of the waiting hall. 

With a gentle hand at the small of his back, Steve directed Tony into a slight back bend that pushed out his round ass, highlighting their perky, round shape. Steve left him in that position for some time, even stepping away momentarily to give their shameless audience a view while he slipped a pair of lubricating gloves over his right hand. He rubbed his fingers together to activate the lubrication of his fingers, and he waited until it all but dripped from his hands before going back to where he had left Tony. 

Tony’s breath caught audibly when Steve grasped one side of his ass firmly in his ungloved hand, keeping him spread while he rubbed warm lube over his hole. Tony’s body was still loose from Steve’s cock earlier that morning, and now, Steve’s thumb slipped in easily. He tugged and rubbed at Tony’s firm rim, slathering him with lube before pushing in with two fingers, pumping slow and steady. 

He wasn’t on a job, and he wasn’t on a deadline: this time, Steve was showing off his pet for the audience. With a twist of his curled fingers, he had Tony shuddering with a breathless gasp, and when a third and fourth finger pushed in, enough sweat and precum dripped from Tony’s willing, desperate body that a number of people in the audience were already moving closer. 

A creature not unlike Steve was the first to approach, and all Tony could process at the time was his gratitude that it was humanoid and reasonably handsome like Steve, and not something spikey or insane. There was even a gloss to his skin that Tony silently envied. He watched over his shoulder as the creature and Steve both pulled cards from their respective pockets and touched them for a second before getting on with business. 

Steve leaned over him for just a moment, pressing his chest to Tony’s shoulder and taking a solid grip of his thighs, then lifting Tony effortlessly into the air. Tony yelped at suddenly being airborne, but even as he wriggled in surprise, his position was safe and stable. With his shoulders braced against Steve’s arm, and his full weight held up and spread by Steve’s grip of his thighs, he was held up on display for the strangers around them, with only the shortest edge of his robe maintaining his modesty. 

It took him too long to realize that the vice grip Steve had on him was not to randomly humiliate him in the crowd, but to present him to Tony’s first customer, with his legs held wide apart so his hard, dripping cock curved up defiantly under his robe, inches from the creature’s face. 

“Be good,” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear as the robe was shoved aside, exposing him entirely to the customer and to their audience. When the creature caressed Tony’s inner thigh, admiring him, what envy he might have felt for the beautiful, glossy skin was immediately forgotten and replaced with fear: whatever this creature was, it didn’t have skin, it had coarse scales. It’s cold, jagged palm squeezed around his balls hard enough to make Tony kick out and shout in pain, but his strength was of no concern to Steve, and nothing he did could free him from Steve’s vice grip. 

His first customer was anything but discouraged; it smirked up at Tony while it continued its insistent kneading with one hand, and stroked Tony off with the other, fast and practical, unbothered by how the dry scales of its hand might feel on a human cock. Tony’s body jerked desperately, whimpering and begging for them to be more gentle, to go slower, but nothing mattered to Steve or to his customer except for his hard cock that visibly throbbed from the attention, and already coated the alien’s hand with enough precum to drip a puddle to the floor. When the creature finally closed its mouth over the head of Tony’s cock, it bit down just hard enough with its four rows of teeth to make Tony come with a painful scream. 

The creature swallowed down every drop greedily until there was nothing left and Tony started to squirm and try to pull away from the continued stimulation. A stern word from Steve made the creature release Tony’s cock and sore balls, and soon after that, it left them without another word. 

“No,” Tony whimpered when Steve sat him down in his own lap, where Tony could already feel Steve’s erection hard in his trousers. “No, wait—no more. Please—they’re too many.”

“This is for me,” Steve whispered, as if that made it better. He lifted Tony just enough to reach into his own clothes and free his cock, then lined them up so he could pull Tony down, impaling him inch for inch. 

“Feet on the bench,” Steve instructed once Tony had adjusted enough to stopped squirming and whimpering on the full length of his cock. “And, remember: everybody is watching.”

Tony made the mistake of opening his eyes and seeing the crowd. Every creature was openly staring at him; some were even bold enough to touch themselves openly, taking full advantage of the show Steve was putting on for his own benefit. 

Steve reached around and pinched Tony’s nipple hard to recenter his focus, and the pain helped Tony to distance himself from the frightening alien audience. He whimpered softly and immediately closed his eyes, struggling to get his feet up on the bench for leverage as Steve had told him. Slowly, with the uncoordinated, slow pace of a novice, Tony pushed himself up and then down again until he found a stumbling rhythm he could maintain, fucking himself on Steve’s cock for all to see. 

His lack of experience seemed expected, if not outright appreciated by the people who growled and rumbled with glee every time he stumped or grasped for anything to steady himself. The way they watched him, the lust in their eyes, told Tony volumes of how badly they wanted to be a part of breaking in a new human pet. Terrified that they might try to make it all come true by taking him from Steve by force, Tony closed his eyes and dreamed of a private time between himself and a human lover, a man who knew just how to make the most of his body with the vice-like strength of his hands, the slow, controlled roll of his hips, and self-assured confidence of his voice. 

Slowly, focusing on Steve’s hands, his thick cock, and the quiet words he whispered in Tony’s ears in encouragement helped him lose himself in his fantasy. Removed from the real and present threat of the crowd around them, he started to feel out their rhythm more confidently, experimenting with different moments to squeeze around Steve’s cock until he learned what had Steve thrusting up involuntarily. A moan spilled from Tony’s lips, and he felt as much as he heard the crowd shuffling impatiently around them. 

From behind him, Steve snarled, a dark, fierce sound that silenced the room. The power of him, the unquestioned dominance raked through Tony’s body in a sudden rising swell of desire, leaving him shuddering and gasping with need. The thought of his lover, powerful and proud enough of his pet to fuck Tony in front of a full audience of creatures who craved the touch and taste of him, twisted in his mind as it appealed to the most immoral, depraved side of his character. 

These creatures drooled over the smell of him; they wanted to hear him weep with pleasure, and with pain. It would satisfy Steve for them to want him, and Steve would keep him safe. 

Tentatively, Tony ran his hands over his own body, pinching and tugging at his bruised nipple in one hand, until he could twist and pull it just right to make his body jerk with pain. While he continued to experiment and play with his nipples with one hand, he reached down with the other to touch his cock, stroking it carefully, trying to avoid the cuts and bruises left behind by the customer with the scaly palms. But despite how careful he was, his hands inevitably pinched or squeezed over a pinch or a cut, and he would hiss and jolt so badly that the audience got repeated demonstrations of the full length of Steve’s cock impaling Tony. 

The resounding howls and growls of excitement from the audience made Tony weak in the knees. Their excitement fed into Tony’s dark fantasy of being subject of lust and desire to an audience who lapped up every whimper and cry that fell from Tony’s lips, who would not soon forget how his flushed skin and quivering thighs looked as he fucked himself into oblivion for all to see. 

He squeezed his sore cock harder. He whimpered pitifully, breathlessly, and his body convulsed from the painful sting of the bleeding cuts left across his shaft. But over the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears, he could make out the soft, appreciative groan of the crowd, and the involuntary jerk of Steve’s hips under him. 

Tony opened his eyes again to take in the creatures crowding around him. They stood much closer now, almost close enough to reach out and claw at Tony’s exposed thighs themselves, but this time Tony savored their sadistic pleasure. Their hunger was palpable, and knowing he was what they craved fed into his depraved fantasy. To them, he was only a body to be used, to be fucked and milked in turn as a source of temporary relief. They would take him all at once if they could, choking him with their cocks and tearing into his ass two or three at a time, heedless to anything but their own satisfaction. 

He closed his eyes, let his head fall back against Steve’s shoulder, and as a broad paw of a hand dragged its heavy claws across Tony’s soft inner thigh, Tony dared to imagine what it would be like to be forced into a position where he would be taken by any and all who wanted him. 

He came hard, and he remembered no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can now happily (uh) say that, if enough people like it, there is definitely further to go with this one. After all, Steve's only just gotten Tony registered as his, and his new toys haven't arrived. Just saying.


	3. Chapter 3

The seminar was well attended for a talk on the pitfalls of privatized harvests. Steve glanced around him, and like himself, many of the others had their pets with them. His was the only human, however. Everywhere he took Tony, his pet attracted attention and longing glances; fragile though they were, the power of human anesthetics were legendary, and enormously rare in raw form. 

Tony sat obediently at his feet, squeezed in between Steve’s knees with his cheek pillowed against Steve’s thigh. He had done so well adjusting to his life as a kept pet, and Steve couldn’t be more pleased. Every look and touch had been ignored or avoided, and even though Tony couldn’t understand any of the droning lecture, he had sat perfectly still from the beginning. 

Steve reached down to run his fingers through Tony’s soft hair as the stoic Graekol concluded the section of legal concerns and moved on to the typical physical problems. Tall, illuminated panels turned on all around the audience with graphic visual evidence of various side-effects of trusting poorly conducted private harvest masters. 

Tony might not have understood their means of communication, but he wasn’t blind. The first image demonstrated severe glandular infections, and Tony jerked in sudden horror, pressing closer to Steve and turning to hide his face in Steve’s lap. 

“Easy, pet,” Steve murmured ruefully, petting Tony’s hair to comfort him while he did his best to push his own robes aside to reach his cock. He wasn’t hard, but he took himself in hand and guided Tony’s mouth to his cock, rubbing the head over Tony’s lips in encouragement. 

“Gentle,” he whispered, but Tony barely heard him. At the first smell of his musk, Tony dared to open his eyes, and seeing the gift presented to him, he _pounced_ , swallowing as much of Steve’s cock as he could. 

In the short time he had been with Steve, Steve only allowed him to nurse on his cock in the mornings for the harvest. What traces of contentment lingered in his body from his morning feeding were enough to keep him to the next day. To have two feedings in one day was a unusual, and only when Steve felt particularly generous or proud. 

Tony barely cared to breathe in his urgency to feel his mouth and his throat heavy with the weight of Steve’s cock, sucking hard and gagging himself repeatedly to constrict his throat the way Steve responded to best. Steve’s cock was still half-hard when the first dribble of pre-cum leaked down Tony’s throat. Tony didn’t taste it, but he felt the effect immediately. The world around him faded away, the tension and fear evaporated from his body, and all that mattered was _more_. 

“You emptied me this morning, pet,” Steve warned him, pulling Tony off his cock by a firm grip of his hair. “Breathe. Be gentle. Open,” he added then, and rubbing his index finger wet over the saliva dripping from Tony’s swollen bottom lip. Eager and obedient, Tony let his mouth fall open, and holding his mouth open with his fingers, Steve eased Tony’s mouth over his hardening cock like a glove. 

The Graekol had moved on to discussing the typical reasons why private harvests often failed to deliver the safety and dependability of industrially harvested products, and Steve listened attentively even as he held Tony by the hair and leisurely rocked his hips to fuck Tony’s throat. He paused now and then when he hadn’t felt Tony exhale for some time, holding Tony’s face down against his crotch until Tony made a big show of breathing in and out through his nose so Steve would resume his thrusts. 

Apparently, the most common risk was the lack of reliable research on the species involved in the harvest. But Steve had spent years with humans, and months with Tony. He knew his pet. Already, Tony had produced an impressive stock of raw, unprocessed hormones ready to be sold to the highest bidder. 

Even with his mouth stretched around the thick base of Steve’s cock, Tony slipped his tongue out to slobber saliva over Steve’s balls. There was no question what he wanted, and given his admirable behavior so far this evening, Steve had no reason to deny him. He pulled Tony back by his hair until the head of his cock rested against Tony’s panting, wet, open mouth, and with two quick strokes, Steve emptied himself into Tony’s mouth. Tony struggled to swallow all of it, and while Steve privately relished the pretty picture of his come painted across Tony’s face, this was meant to be Tony’s reward, not his punishment. Before it was too late, Steve pulled Tony’s mouth down over his cock again so that all of his come would fill and comfort his pet. 

The effect was immediate. Tony slumped to the floor between Steve’s thighs, high on his sudden spike of bone-deep contentment. His throat was raw from the abuse, but still he refused to release Steve’s cock. He settled back into his position on the floor between his master’s thighs, and without the urgency of earlier, he nuzzled into Steve’s lap and tenderly suckled on the head in gratitude. 

“How much?” a slippery humanoid sitting to Steve’s left asked. It’s pet perched on its shoulder, with a tongue so long that it rested at its master’s feet. The tongue radiated heat even at a distance. 

“Off duty,” Steve said in a clipped tone, cupping Tony’s face with his big hand to block Tony from the creature’s view. 

The creature was not so easily deterred. “Is it male?”

“It is,” Steve confirmed, gasping softly when Tony’s tongue rolled over the head of his cock. Both he and Tony knew that he wasn’t going to come again anytime soon, so Tony’s efforts were now only for Steve’s pleasure. Steve smiled down at him and murmured praise to his pet, brimming with pride. 

“I oversee lectures at the vocational institute on Nk-nmwyn. We have a series on their kind coming up, two females but no males. All costs covered, of course, with a good stipend,” it assured Steve before Steve could dismiss the offer. “And a handsome fee for each female the male can breed.”

With one hand still protectively cradled around Tony’s face, Steve accepted the one-way communicator he was given. He considered it briefly while eyeing his pet, peacefully resting with his head in Steve’s lap and Steve’s cock pillowed on his tongue. Tony was obedient and eager to please, but Steve had no way to know how Tony would react to an audience of hundreds. 

Eventually, Steve looked back at the slippery figure beside him and said, “I will be in touch.”

*** 

While Tony had learned that many pets were given their own space to live and rest, Steve had never taken that step. Tony was kept in Steve’s nest, and whether they were both tired or not, they would always rest together. It had taken Tony’s circadian rhythm some time to adapt to a world with two suns, and by the second week, they both transition to a life lived in blocks of roughly six Earth-hours at a time: six hours awake, six hours asleep, and repeat. 

No matter what time of day Tony would wake, he always found Steve lying beside Tony in the same position as he slept in, with his arm wound around Tony’s body and his hand resting possessively over Tony’s soft cock. If his master was impatient, or they had appointments to get to, sometimes Tony would be woken by the feeling of Steve’s fingers loosely wrapped around his shaft, and tugging on Tony’s cock. 

But today was a typical day, a day where Steve had the time to let his pet rest as long as he needed. Tony stretched as he woke, arching long and lean against Steve’s side, his lips curling up in a smile when he felt Steve’s hand gently cupping and squeezing his hardening cock in greeting. 

“Hello, Tony,“ Steve whispered into Tony’s soft hair, smoothing his hand down from Tony’s cock to his leg. Steve squeezed the tender flesh of his inner thigh to encourage Tony to spread himself for his master, and Tony did as he was told. 

His legs fell open easily, and as he was wont to do, Steve stroked Tony’s cock until it jutted up against Tony’s abdomen, firm and leaking from the tip. With Tony practically writhing in his arms, Steve moved on from his pet’s cock and cupped Tony’s exposed balls in one hand, fondling them leisurely for his own pleasure. Steve kept Tony hairless for harvesting; it made everything easier, and on the occasion that Steve spread Tony open to inspect his pet, he would always stop to marvel at how delicate and silken Tony’s skin felt in his big paws. Reverently, Steve cupped and rolled Tony’s balls in his hands, rubbing soothing circles over his testicles with a slow, tender touch. 

Tony groaned in pleasure, deep and shameless and indulgent, and let his head fall back. In these last weeks, Tony had quickly learned to love Steve’s fascination with his body. He could happily have held his legs open by his ankles all day for Steve to fondle and study, learning all the different ways he could make Tony come, and how each method affected a harvest. 

“What would you like first, Tony?” Steve murmured against his ear, still squeezing and rolling Tony’s balls in his hand. “My cock, or work?”

Tony purred at the question, arching his back even with his legs spread, eager to feel more of Steve’s hands on him. “Put me to work,” he whispered in a hoarse, sleep-gravelly voice. “I’m ready to work, Steve, please, put me to work.”

Steve gathered both of Tony’s legs and squeezed them together, lifting him by his ankles until Steve could kneel at Tony’s hips. Gently, he eased Tony down again before releasing his legs, letting them fall open over Steve’s thighs. With one of the many gloves and canisters kept on hand in their nest, Steve warmed up lube between his fingers and started working open his pet, spreading the lubrication as deep into his body as he could reach. 

Pliant, loose-limbed, and half-asleep, Tony arched and rolled his hips beautifully in response to every thrust of Steve’s long fingers, whimpering and moaning in pleasure under his every breath. Regardless of how willing, how tight, or how reluctant Tony was, Steve always filled the first canister by hand. This morning, Tony opened under Steve’s practiced fingers with beautiful ease. With a short series of thrusts, Steve worked most of the canister’s length into Tony, and it wasn’t long before Tony groaned, deep and guttural in his satisfaction, to let Steve know it had bottomed out.

“Beautiful,” Steve murmured, and with a flick of his thumb, he turned on the vibrations and the knobs and ridges. He fucked the canister into Tony with slow, full-length strokes, twisting it on every thrust until the muscles of Tony’s thighs trembled with Steve’s touch. 

After weeks of diligent harvesting and fucking, Tony’s body knew what Steve wanted from him. Shameless and eager for his first orgasm in hours, Tony responded to Steve’s touch like a flame exposed to oxygen. Passion burned through his body, and once Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock to stroke him off while fucking him with the canister, he came hard on the fourth stroke, filling nearly the whole canister with his first orgasm of the morning and coating his chest with long ropes of come. 

“Eighty-five percent,” Steve said with a proud smile, and he sealed the canister to let it roll off somewhere safe in their nest. “You’re a marvel, Tony, you’re getting better every day.”

Color rose in Tony’s cheeks at the praise, and he preened under Steve’s watchful eyes. “Yesterday,” he whispered, watching Steve pick up a new sleeve to roll over his cock. “Did that… that thing want me?”

“Ze did,” Steve replied absently, rolling the sleeve down over the full length of his cock before lining up and pushing into Tony with one slow, smooth thrust. A whimper escaped Tony’s lips, and he moaned deeply on his next breath as he did his best to adjust to Steve’s imposing girth. 

“They are planning an educational lecture on your species at hir job,” Steve explained with quiet, careful words, only slightly out of breath as he rolled his hips, fucking Tony with slow and gentle thrusts to drag out the pleasure for his pet. “They have no males for their presentation.”

Tony’s breath caught and he exhaled with a quiet stutter, and Steve chased the sounds with a slow, purposeful grinding of his hips. Tony’s thighs quivered at the direct attention to his prostate; Steve shifted their position until his cock dragged over Tony’s spot with every thrust, until Tony’s whole body shuddered under his weight and came with sudden, breathless gasp. 

The euphoric chemical cocktail of Tony’s orgasm shot through the sleeve and directly into Steve’s bloodstream, pumping his body with the addictive rush of norepinephrine, serotonin, and oxytocin. The release of his own orgasm was only secondary to the high of Tony’s chemistry, and Steve groaned through his teeth in his overwhelming pleasure. He rocked and rolled his hips against Tony’s for every drop, neither pulling out or changing their position. The longer Tony lay under him with his ass turned up, the more of Steve’s come could be absorbed into Tony’s bloodstream. 

“You’re going to be in the lecture,” Steve told him in a gentle tone while they lay together and let Tony soak up his reward. But content as he was, Tony still couldn’t help frowning at Steve’s news. He bit his lip and struggled to keep eye-contact with his master, but in his rush of anxiety, his traitorous body clutched around Steve’s softening cock. On top of him, Steve moaned softly, and he rolled his hips again, indulging in the soft, wet heat of Tony’s body. 

“Do that again, pet,” Steve asked, as if there was a choice. As if Tony could have denied him. Tony squeezed his muscles around the full length of Steve’s cock again, holding it as long as he could. The come filling Tony’s ass seeped out, dribbling around Steve’s cock and down the crack of Tony’s ass. 

Steve purred in his pleasure and finally moved away. He gathered Tony’s ankles in one hand and held him fast in the same position as he pulled his cock free. It came away slick with his own come, and Steve watched with proprietary satisfaction as come continued to dribble out of Tony’s gaping ass. Steve drew his fingers through it, scraping it up over Tony’s skin to push it back into Tony's ass until he was finger-fucking his sloppy, stretched ass in earnest. 

Eventually, he pulled his fingers free. Tony knew better than to whine or wriggle, so he lay still, allowing Steve to look his fill. 

“Again, squeeze,” Steve said in a dark tone, and Tony didn’t hesitate. He squeezed down on the hollow void Steve had left in his body. A good amount of Steve’s come gushed out of his body and over his ass, leaving a wide, sticky trail down to his lower back. 

“Perfect,” Steve praised him, and it was almost enough to make up for the contentment he’d now been deprived of. “All eyes will be on you, Tony. You’ll be the star of the show.”

Tony sucked in his bottom lip and quickly wetted his lips with his tongue, trying to keep a clear, steady head. Sometimes, he still remembered that living for sex, for another creature’s pleasure and fantasy, wasn’t a healthy way of life. 

But god, it was a good life to live. 

“What will the show be?” he asked, a little breathless in his excitement. “Am I—will they be fucking me? I’ve never; I mean, not that many, not at the same time—”

“No, Tony, not all of them,” Steve promised, and finally, carefully, released Tony’s ankles. He helped him lie his legs down at last, giving Tony time to find a comfortable position before taking Tony’s soft cock in hand. 

“It will be an educational display, a show and tell,” Steve explained, stroking Tony’s cock leisurely, as if it was just an absent habit. “These are people working on becoming harvesters for your planet. There are few opportunities to observe a living human as part of the training, and females are more common than males. They will pay me a lot to learn how you come.”

Tony’s eyes slid shut as he listened to Steve’s voice and lost himself to the slow, hypnotic touch of his hand. Hundreds of eyes on him, on his splayed, debauched body. An object for them to study until they could make his body perform like any instrument of pleasure. Steve would reveal the secrets of his body to all these strangers like it was a diagram to learn, a roadway to his erogenous zones, his most intimate desires. Steve would demonstrate how to work his ass open, gradually and so very carefully, so a human would not wake during the harvesting. 

Maybe Steve would even let some of them practice on him, finger and pry him open, load him with a canister. 

“So eager, Tony, you’re leaking,” Steve said with a laugh, and easy as breathing, he scooped Tony into his arms to carry to his workstation. “On your knees today, then? Give your legs a break?”

“My hips are sore,” Tony murmured in agreement, nestled against Steve’s chest while his master carried him away. 

Of the three machines Steve had acquired for him, Tony’s favorite was the one that took him from behind. Sometimes, when he was left there too long, his knees ached even with the padding, but it was the only machine that had a second attachment with a suction cup to milk his cock while he was being fucked. Practically speaking, he was relieved that his ejaculate finally counted toward filling his quota of canisters, but in practice, it was all about that silky, slippery tight sleeve milking his cock for hours to distract him while his ass was continuously fucked open on fresh canisters. 

Steve settled him into position easily, strapping Tony down by his forearms and thighs. The cushioned counter was quite comfortable, and if Steve kept his time well, Tony would only enjoy meeting his daily quota. 

“Eight today,” Steve was telling him as he adjusted the position of harvesting machine, lining the arm up to Tony’s ass. It had a wide, rounded lip like a shoe-horn that Steve eased into Tony’s ass to keep him spread open as each new canister was loaded into him. As the first one slid into place and started fucking Tony from behind, Steve slipped the sleeve over Tony’s cock and strapped it into place. 

He stepped back to watch Tony briefly, his eyes dark as he took in the senseless hedonism playing out over Tony’s face. Tony was already hanging his head and panting in time with the hard and fast piston working the canisters into his body, softly mewling under his breath. 

Steve couldn’t resist walking back to him to cradle Tony’s face gently in his hands and lifting his head to press a kiss to his spit-slick lips. 

“Make me proud, Tony,” Steve told him quietly. “Impress me, and I’ll feed you from my cock until you sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like a Stony chat, [I'm on Tumblr (as shetlandowl)](http://shetlandowl.tumblr.com/) more often than I should be.


End file.
